


Living together

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: It's so good to be back to the fandom and have tons of idea about every pairing :)
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Kudos: 2





	Living together

**Author's Note:**

> It's so good to be back to the fandom and have tons of idea about every pairing :)

Fabio and Maverick were at the house of Maverick when Fabio had the phone call about his new contract.

He was so much surprised by all of this, and couldn't believe it.  
Maverick wondered what happen to see his fiance like this but he decided to wait for the end of the phone call.  
When the phone call ended Maverick say "What's going on? And he hugs Fabio

Fabio was a little shocked and say" I'm gonna be your teammate next year I will replace Valentino" he still couldn't believe it.

He was crying, he will ride in the same team as his fiance.

Maverick kiss him and they were both crying that was just fantastic.

"Congrats, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you" say Maverick and he kissed him

Fabio kissed him back and say "We are gonna be in the same team, the same hotel..."

Then Maverick understood that it's mean also no more hiding for both of them and he said "You think you ready to come out with me and be my partner everywhere"

Fabio kiss him and say "Yes of course I want that so much"


End file.
